dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Race for the Infinity Eagle/Brief Duel with Manacore/Escaping the Destruction Moon
This is where the team make a race for the Infinity Eagle, where Yuna briefly duels Darth Manacore, and where the team escape the Destruction Moon in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. return the garbage compactor room where we see the team climb out of the compactor room as they remove the Nightmare trooper armor they took Astra: Finally. I hate wearing that junk armor! Peterson: You said it! Skyla: Then why are you still wearing your Nightmare trooper helmet? Peterson: I might be able to disguise myself as a Nightmare trooper with my body, but if I wear the actual helmet, then the Imperials will buy it better. They'll just think I'm taking you lot to another prison room. Skyla: If you say so. Snowdrop: Now we must get back to the Eagle, I sense Manacore is aware of our presence. Ace Uno: If we avoid more Griffonette advice we ought to be able to get outta here. there's another sound as Crocodog runs away Ace Uno: Hey! Where you going?! what made the sound Argh. Kheesha: Don't shoot, they'll hear! Ace Uno: blaster Come back over here, you coward. Croc, get over here. Crocodog: his head "no" Ember: For goodness sake, man! Will you just chill out and follow out lead? If we screw up, then we're not getting out of here at all! Esmeralda: Plus, I don't know who you think you are or where you cane from but for now on, you listen to us! Ace Uno: Listen here, there's only one being I take orders from and that's me! start walking down the hall as Peterson cloaks his body to resemble a Nightmare trooper's Ace Uno: No reward's worth this. Sharon: Just so you know, we still intend to pay what we owe when this is taken care of. We don't go back on our word. return to Yuna where a few Nightmare troopers come into the room Nightmare trooper: What's happening? Nightmare trooper #2: Maybe it's a drill or something. then sneaks to the other side of the column as the troopers face the other way Nightmare trooper: You've seen that new VT-16? Nightmare trooper #2: Yeah, some of the other guys were telling me about it. They saw it's..it's quite a thing to see.... they talk Yuna walks behind them and uses a Jedi mind trick on them Nightmare trooper: What was that? Nightmare trooper #2: Ah, it's nothing. Outgassing. Don't worry about it. then sneaks away and heads out the hall cut back to the others as they come to a window Ace Uno: There he is. Breon: K2, do you read me? K-2SO: I read you. Breon: Are you 2 alright? K-2SO: Yes. We're in the main hangar across from the ship. Where are you? Breon: We're just above you, stand by. K-2SO: 10-4. Esmeralda: You came here in that thing? You're a lot braver than I thought. Ace Uno: Thanks. Come on! Let's get to the ship! head down the hall but are meet up by more Nightmare troopers Nightmare trooper: It's them! Blast them! Aces shoots first Ace Uno: HEAD BACK TO THE SHIP!!! '''after the other troopers with Crocodog Scootaloo: Hey, come back! Esmeralda: He certainly has courage. Breon: Won't do him any good if he gets killed. Hiccup: Come on! Let's get going! Ace Uno: he chases the troopers '''YAAAAAAH!!!!! then when he turns the corner there's a million troopers! Uh.. Huh? AAAAAH!!!!! a few down before he takes off running then stops as Ace comes running towards him as the troopers chase behind them shooting at them the rest of them team more troopers are chasing them as they shoot at each other Astrid: Quick, split up! team race one way as Breon and Esmeralda take another but then they end up at a dead end! Breon: I think we made a wrong turn! the troopers catch up and open fire as Esmeralda then shuts the door Esmeralda: There's no lock! troopers then try to get the door open Breon: out the controls That should buy us some time. Esmeralda: We have to get across! Find the control that extends the bridge! Breon: I think I just blew it up! Esmeralda: They're getting through! Breon: a railing above them I think I have an idea. then there's more blaster fire as Nightmare troopers then appear from higher walkway and open fire on them as Breon returns fire and he shoots one down Nightmare trooper: the goofy yell other troopers then take cover Breon: Here, use this for a moment. blaster to Esmeralda, as he then reals out a grappling hook troopers on the higher level open fire again as Esmeralda returns fire on them the door slightly opens Esmeralda: They're getting through! Hurry! down another trooper Breon: Okay, here goes! grappling and it catches onto the railing door opens a bit more Breon: on Esmeralda with his feelers and they swing across the gap troopers on the other side of the door then crawl out through the gap as they open fire on the 2 as they race away another hallway we see several Dark troopers run by as Yuna then comes out from another doorway as she then unclips her Lightsaber as she feels Manacore's presence. return to the rest of the team as Ace and Croco rejoin them Ace Uno: Do you loose them? Fishlegs: No! They're still hot on our tail! Nightmare trooper: Close the blast door! just as the door is closing the team make it through at the last second Nightmare trooper: Open the blast doors! Open the blast doors! on the other side the team then end up running into another group of Nightmare troopers who are with a few Nightmare Imperials as they take cover behind some crates as they draw fire on each other Peterson: a few shots Tuffnut: How you missing every shot!? Ruffnut: Yeah, I thought you were a top marks Changling! Peterson: groans It's this stupid helmet! it off I can't see anything in it! the helmet and it knocks out an imperial and he makes direct hits on several troopers he shoots at No wonder those bucketheads can't aim for hoo-haw! Those helmets don't let you see anything! team manage to shoot down more troopers but more and more keep coming in Astra: cover This is working! All this is doing is buying time! We need a new method! for moment And I think I've got one. the others Stay under cover and don't come out until I get it cleared. Ace Uno: Wait, what are you gonna do? Astra: You'll see, and prepare yourself for a surprise. then steps out from the crates and slings her shotgun as she calmly avoids each blaster bolt Imperial signals the troopers to hold fire Astra: behind her back and grabs her Lightsaber as she then ignites one blade and stands in a combat stance Ace Uno: Whoa. imperials are shocked to see Astra's a Jedi Nightmare Imperial: Troopers! Focus all your fire on... The Jedi! troopers open fire again as Astra merely deflects each blaster bolt taking out a few troopers Astra: I'm warning you, stand down or else! all troopers continue their fire Nightmare Imperial: We will not stand down to the ancient beings who are weak! firing her blaster Astra: Okay, I warned you! then ignites the other 3 blades her Lightsaber and turns on the spinning mode Nightmare Imperial: What the?! Astra: This is for all Griffon Jedi everywhere! her Lightsaber at the troopers as it continues spinning Nightmare troopers: Ah! Look out! Stop that.... it's too late as all troopers and imperials are decapitated by Astra's saber and they all fall to the ground dead as Astra then uses the Force to get her saber to fly back to her and she catches it Astra: And that, is how you deal with bucket heads! the rest of the gang Come on! It's all clear now! team then race out and they make a run for it again but as they race down the hall they end up meeting up with another squad of Nightmare troopers, Imperials and Darktroopers. Snotlout: Ah, come on! Are you kidding me?! Crippin: snarls Stand back, these ones are mine! then leaps forward as she then stands in front of all troopers and imperials as they all point their blasters at her Blasters aren't going to do you lot any good! then takes a deep breath Sharon: Uh oh. Everyone, plug your ears! her ears else does so, except Ace Ace Uno: Plug your ears? Where are you... Crippin: thunderous roar as the soundwaves from her roar echoes all around the room and it sends all troopers flying back and it even sends metal platting popping off their rivets and flying back too Ace Uno: ARGH!! his ears That is way too loud!!! roars for 2 minute more as all of the troopers and Imperials are now all scattered in the hall Nightmare Imperials: Take her out! her blaster at Crippin Crippin: YOU DARE TO ATTACK SOMEONE LIKE ME!? then races forward as then starts beating up troopers with her bare claws as she then delivers slashes and scratches to the many troopers and imperials she fights taking out each one at fast speeds You messed with the wrong Hippogriff! Now here comes the main course! behind her back as she unfolds her wings and draws her custom hatches from their holsters YAAAH!!! then starts taking out more of the troopers and imperials with her hatchets as she delivers hacks, slashes, jabs, at all troopers she's faced with and she even throws her hatchets at the troopers as they strike them in the heads and backs killing them instantly as more and more troopers are taken down. Leaving only a small fraction of troopers a few imperials Nightmare Imperial: Don't just sit there! Take down that madgal! a few shots at Crippin with his blaster pistol Crippin: then shocks the reaming troopers and imperials with Force Lightning and now all are subdued Come on, let's get out of this death trap! continue racing down the halls as Ace then runs along side Astra Ace Uno: I must note,'' that'', was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my whole life! Astra: Thanks. return to Breon and Esmeralda as they race down a hall but then more in another spot several troopers hide behind some corridors and get ready for anyone that comes in Breon: Wait. I don't like the look of this. Move in slowly. then takes out his holographic watch and puts it on his wrist troopers wait, as Breon then appears to walk in and then all troopers open fire on Breon when they stop, Breon is perfectly okay Breon: (laughs) [The troopers stand confused as they look at their blasters, but then the laughing Breon flickers off as the real Breon appears from behind and shoots down several of the troopers.] Esmeralda: You're quite a substitute. Breon: Thank you... fire Esmeralda: My turn. up her own Blaster as Breon hands her the watch split up as 3 troopers find Breon as he laughs again Breon: You think this is the real me? look behind them Yes it is. them down Esmeralda walks into another hallway where several Nightmare troopers are coming in Esmeralda walks around the corner as the troopers open fire on her but then the real Esmeralda appears from behind and shoots them down then meets up with Breon again and tosses him the watch as Breon heads around another corner as the last troopers appear and open fire but Breon gives them the slip and shoots them all down as they race for the ship hangar return to Yuna as she then stops as we hear a Sith Lightsaber ignition. Then we see Darth Manacore standing there with his saber ignited as he walks up to Yuna Yuna: her own Lightsaber Darth Manacore: I've been waiting for you, Yuna. We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now, I am the Master. Yuna: Only a master of evil, Manacore. clash sabers at different angles as their saber blades scuff the wall Darth Manacore: Your power are weak, little princess. Yuna: You can't win. If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you could ever imagine. clash sabers again Darth Manacore: You shouldn't of come back. clash sabers again as Yuna draws the Lunar Saber and ignites it as they clash sabers at different angles at fast speeds the team arrive at the hallway leading to the hanger Ace Uno: Didn't we just leave this party? Crocodog: growls Breon and Esmeralda come running in Radio: What kept you guys? Esmeralda: We just ran into some old friends. Breon: The ship alright? Ace Uno: It seems OK, if we can get to it. Just hope that alicorn got the tractor beam out of commission. Yuna and Manacore's duel soon comes to another opening to the main hangar as the Nightmare troopers notice and rush over to help Lampy: Hey! They're leaving! K-2SO: Huh, they're leaving. Let's go! 2 droids head for the ship Ace Uno: Now our's chance! Go! then Breon stops as he notices Yuna's duel Breon: Yuna? Yuna: over and notices the others I don't time to finish this duel, Manacore. But we will meet again later. herself onto the ship's loading dock Let's get out of here! Darth Manacore: Troopers! Stop them! the Nightmare troopers then turn and open fire on them K-2SO: Watch out! fire with his own Blaster pistol rest of the team return fire as Manacore then starts walking towards them Nightstar: fires a plasma blast at the door controls, making it close the team shoot down the remaining troopers and race onboard the ship Ace Uno: into the pilot's seat I hope Yuna got that tractor beam out of commission, or this is gonna be a real short trip. Okay, punch it! pulls some of the levels as the ship floats out and flies away Crocodog: Argh! ship flies up and away from the Destruction Moon Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Escape Scenes Category:Lightsaber Duel Scenes